1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic separators and methods of use thereof. The invention is concerned with the separation of admixtures of particles, fluids and gases into separate products of relatively higher magnetic susceptibility and products of relatively lower or zero magnetic susceptibility. Relatively magnetic particles and/or fluids may thus be separated from relatively nonmagnetic particles and/or fluids from a flowing stream of the admixture which is fed to the process. The fluid may be liquid, eg. water, emulsions, or suspensions. The term "particle" as used above and throughout the specification refers to sizes ranging from submicrometers to several centimeters or more, unless the context dictates otherwise.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto magnetic separations have suffered severe constraints arising variously from small magnetic working volumes, entrapment of material in the wrong product, blockage due to permanent capture of magnetic material, or blockage due to oversize particles. These constraints usually affect adversely the quality of the separated products and/or the throughput capacity of the separator.